The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article for rapid absorption and diffusion of body fluids such as urine.
The disposable wearing article for absorption of body fluids is well known, which comprises a liquid-pervious inner sheet facing the wearer's body, a liquid-impervious outer sheet facing the wearer's clothes and an absorbent panel including water-absorbent fibers and interposed between these two sheets. Such a wearing article is usually used as a disposable diaper, disposable training pants or an absorbing pad for the incontinence of urine. For example, when the wearing article is used as a disposable diaper, the wearing article is configured in pull-on type to be put on the wearer's body or the wearing article is configured to be attached to the holder member such as a reusable or disposable diaper cover.
When the conventional wearing article as has been described above is used as the disposable diaper, the absorbent panel extends over a crotch region and further extends into front and rear waist regions. To ensure that the amount of urine discharged in the crotch region can spread all over the absorbent panel, the panel is often formed with the body fluid diffusible zone extending over the crotch region and extending further into the front and rear waist regions and comprising water-absorbent fibers compressed to a high density. In the diffusible zone, the water-absorbent fibers such as fluff pulp constituting the panel are assembled at a high density, the amount of urine may spread through this diffusible zone to the portions of the panel lying in the front and rear waist regions. However, in the crotch region, water-absorbing capacity is readily saturated even in the diffusible zone and the diffusible zone containing a large amount of urine may directly come in contact with the wearer's body and create an uncomfortable feeling of wetness against the wearer.